Finding little Shinra
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima is a short-tempered and overly protective clownfish merman, and his son Shinra become separated when Shinra goes against his father's wishes and swims off to the outside of the great blue. Losing his son, Shizuo starts his adventure all around the ocean to Shinra with help from a sneaky raven fish by the name of Izaya, together they go find Shinra c: r&r is luv-kl


**wat now :c**

In the water land of Haru the mermaid, once there was two fishies that were in the ocean of Haru. They were so happy in their little land. c:

"Wow." a fish.

"Yeah." two fish.

"Wow." same fish. Male voice.

"Mhm.." same two fish. Female voice.

"Wow." ok we get it. Two fish that they were, a yellow fish and a orange fish, only they were half in human form with tails of they fish and head of man.

"We can see it, Shizuo." They both swam back near their home. The owner of that voice would be Vorona Heiwajima mated with Shizuo Heiwajima where they live under the ocean living as merman and mermaid in harmony with the fish in the ocean. Vorona was a mermaid of spirit of a clown fish was going to be a mother to many fish and she couldn't be happier. She had lustful blonde hair that reached to her shoulders and icy blue eyes that reflect the ocean's glow. While her tail was of the stripes of orange, black and white. And her orange and white scales covered her breast.

"Just, look at it, the whole haru ocean. We can see it all." Shizuo explained with great pride and sparkles in his eyes. Shizuo Heiwajima, a going to be father and mate to Vorona. He was a merman that was originated from the essence of a yellow clown fish. He was a natural blonde due to his colour and had brown eyes that was brought to compliment his male features, his tail was stripped yellow, thin black and white like a orange clown fish but yellow.

"Ok, so, you did good, but we don't need that much space." Vorona was judging Shizuo's new choice of place.

"Eh, a good view is a good view." Shizuo ended his case.

"Hey, Vorona." Shizuo yellow clown fish said.

"Yeah Shizuo." The clown fish mer-woman said.

"I don't see why we're even these little things anyway..."

"I know you.." Vorona went into the coral which was their home thing.

"I'm gonna go eat some cabbage from the west gate." It took a very long time to get cabbage.

"Wait, no look at our babies." Vorona swam down to the cave of darkness.

"The hell we never had babies..." Shizuo was confused of why there were so many little fish mer-man and maids.

"Well, just look at them."

"Kay." Shizuo and Vorona stared at the balls of things inside them.

"We still have to name them Shizuo."

"Ok, we'll call this half, Shizuo Jr. and this half, Vorona Jr. Ok, we're done." Shizuo swam out.

"I like Shinra." Shizuo swam back.

"MO."

"Wait, I said Shinra."

"Wait, why Shinra?"

"I don't know, just Shinra."

"Ok, we'll name one of them Shinra, and most of them Shizuo Jr."

"Really Shizuo?"

Shizuo swam out with hunger.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some cabbages."

"Nu, Shizuo you still need to name them properly."

"Hell, no, I'm gonna go." Vorona swam to Shizuo.

"Bitch nu come back." Vorona chased Shizuo around.

"AH, CAN YOU JUST."

"IM GONNA GET CHA IM GONNA GET CHA."

Shizuo hid in the house thing. After a little while, he got out.

"Ok ok, fine. We'll nam-" Shizuo was stopped by the silent in the reef. "Where's the fish?" Vorona knew the answer, staring at it with wide eyes.

Suddenly, a giant barracuda carrot came out of nowhere with a sharp carrot teeth.

Vorona was staring lifelessly at the barracuda. Shizuo slowly looked at the barracuda whispering "Oh shit.." and directed his eyes towards Vorona.

"Vorona, get in the house. Now. They'll be fine, now go." She ignored Shizuo's words and dived down to get the eggs.

The carrot striped barracuda sharpened his teeth and lunged at Vorona.

"NOOO!" Shizuo tried to whack him with his mer-man tail but it was no use at this rate, since he was just a tiny mer-man fish... of a size of a real clown fish compared to a barracuda, he was no match. Even when he transformed into his full form of clown fish, he would have probably lost too.

The barracuda attacked him various times, Shizuo got hit, and fainted into the anemone.

Afterwards within a few minutes, Shizuo awoke.

"Wha? Vorona?" Shizuo was swimming around looking for her.

"Vorona? Oh, no..." Shizuo swam down to the cave of darkness.

Shizuo gasped, all the eggs were gone.

Shizuo sobbed, for his family has all died.

Shizuo always thought that.. his half form was strong, and had the strength of a monster. He thought that he would be able to protect them.

But he could not.

He opened the Pandora box to nothing but pain, sorrow and grief. "It's all my fault..." Shizuo wanted to scream and swim away from all his might, his happiness was gone.

But.

While he swam, he gasped when he saw and found a remaining egg on a rock, and swam to it quickly. And then picked it up with panic and relief, as if he was the only thing left that would keep him alive.

"Oh..." Shizuo stares at his hope, at the end of all his mini, really just a few minutes of sorrow, he lit up again, carefully picking up his child.

"Don't worry baby.. daddy's got you... Shinra." That day he promised himself that he would protect them this time and he won't fail.

And so the story thing begins.

-The few more years later-

Noises were heard in the home of the Heiwaimas

"TIME FOR SCHOOL. TIME FOR SCHOOL." The little mer-Shinra bounced on his dad over and over on his stomach.

Shizuo coughed at the impact.

"Wait wha, just five more minutes..."

"Not you, me I have school."

"Oh, yeah..." Shizuo got up.

"Do you have your lucky fin?" Shinra was a half-yellow clownfish mer-man thing.

"Yeah, got it." Mer-men womans can turn into their full fish form, but don't do it a lot.

"Ok, lets go.. but first, remember what's rule one in the sea?"

"Wait.. I thought was the ocean."

"Don't sass me boy, I'll call it a sea if I want to, now what's rule number one?"

"It's dangerous..."

"Yes, good, now, before we go out, we have to look out, and go back in.. out and in.." Shizuo did the actions.

They both were going back and into the house looking kinda retarted.

"Can we just go.." Shinra had enough of Shizuo's fishpoop for today.

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo swam outside of the house transforming into his full fish form as did Shinra.

Shinra and Shizuo went to go swim and go to school, and swam up to a bunch of other mer-men.

"Hey, we're new here." Shizuo started.

There in front of them were three parents of different fish mer-men/maids of the colours dark yellow, blue and red. "Oh, hey, your a yellow clown mer-man you must be funny, tell us a joke!" the one in the middle decided to judge by the fish's species of streotypeness.

What. Shizuo thought.

**Flash emotional moment back time.**

These fish were of the outside that Shizuo barely even encounter with due to the fact stayed in his home for a long within great depression of grief and lost. He wished he was strong to protect them. Course, no one knew that. Because that was masked by the little hope in his life that he wanted to protected no matter what, Shinra his last surviving egg, light shined in his life again.

Shizuo zoned out for a minute before replying though the fish thought he died on the inside when he didn't reply at first.

Little Shinra was confused too.

"Well, we're not really funny, we're just called that." Shizuo thought this was uncomfortable to see the stereotype clown fish to be funny.

"Oh, come on." the dark yellowtail fish in his full form continued. Shizuo thought again, this must be Kida the fish that always likes to make jokes himself.

"Alright, I know just one joke, so theres this seaweed, that was just dancing, I mean, no it wasn't dancing, it was just there because seaweed doesn't dance." Shizuo started with not much success. "Ok, wait I'm confused. Let me start again, theres this seaweed, and this rock. The rock rolls, I mean." Shizuo struggled with getting to the punch line.

Poor Shizuo.

"Alright, enough of that."

Just then, a sting ray came along swimming and singing a song to dive down to the sea floor towards the kids to be filled of adventure under the ocean. Their teacher was apparently a pink and white sting ray called by the name of Delic.

"Ok, come on people we're gonna move to the school thing."

The other fish and mer-men and womans came on.

"Oh, wait, who's this?" Delic said in amusement.

"Well, this is Shinra, he's new here."

**the end**

**of part one**

**bai c:**


End file.
